Kamen Rider Ideas
by Code-Emperor07
Summary: This is just a place where I can share my Kamen Rider ideas. I'm putting them up before I decide to make them into stories. Enjoy.
1. Burning Skies Open your Eyes

Foreward:

I'd like to say first that I read Aki Sora and seen the anime. To be frank I liked it, but hated the ending. So I decided to make my own, with a Faiz twist.

This story will be a one shot for now. I was also inspired to make this from Pyro Demon Lord's Story: **Aki Sora:** Test of Time.

* * *

Summary:

After Aki left, Sora has been in depression for a month. However, after a car accident, he was thrown into a coma. Two years later, he died, but came back to life. He wanted to make amends with his sister, however, it is revealed she is engaged to another man, who is black mailing her using photos of her and Sora being intimate. Sora's tolerance is at an end. And he wants revenge

* * *

Burning Skies. Open Your Eyes.

It had already been a month since the meeting with Aki in the graveyard. Even though Sora wished her happiness, his own depression did not lift. Even though they were siblings, they genuinely loved each other. He didn't wish for her to leave, but she did in hopes that he wouldn't be hurt by their relationship any further.

The blonde youth was walking down the street, paying no mind to the rain that drenched him. Lately, he has drifted away from his friends and family, always wishing to be alone. He had been this way ever since his older sister left. He had just lied to himself by letting her go.

'_I just wish we weren't siblings….Then maybe…' _As these thoughts plagued his mind, he crossed the street, unaware of the speeding truck barreling towards him. The driver pulled the breaks suddenly, but the vehicle started to screech and turn. By the time Sora noticed, the massive truck was already on top of him.

* * *

**In the Hospital…**

"Sora-nii…" His twin sister, Nami, spoke softly. She along with their 'mother' had rushed to the hospital when they were informed of Sora's accident. Tears were held back, but looked as if they were about to burst at any moment.

He had looked so…broken. Casts encased all his limbs; his body was in a bracer, as well as his neck. And bandages were wrapped around his head. The doctors said that the impact forced him into a coma, and he would wake up indefinitely.

"It's not fair…why did this have to happen?" She demanded.

Her 'mother put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Nami." Suddenly, her phone began vibrating. So she quietly stepped out to answer the call, but Nami paid no mind.

It wasn't until a while later that a certain someone came barging into the room.

"Sora!" The brown haired girl cried. But the words are caught in her throat when she saw her bother's state. She then noticed name glaring venomously at her.

"Aki-nee…This is all your fault!" Nami yelled out, jumping out of her chair. She grabbed onto her older sister's collar in a vice grip.

"Wh-what?"

"It's because you left, Sora fell into depression! He had been like this ever since you left before he gave his answer at the train station! You gave him the right to make a choice, but you disregarded it and left! You wished that he wouldn't be hurt anymore, but your choices were eating him away! Do you know how much pain he went through!?" The tears flowed freely, but her face was contorted in anger at her sister.

"N-Nami…I…" Aki tried to speak, but Nami cut her off.

"Just get out!" She shoved Aki to the door and turned around, not tolerating to see her any further.

With a sorrowful expression filled with regret, she quietly left. _'Sora…what have I done?' _Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she exited the Hospital.

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

After visiting hours, the nurses were taking care of Sora, changing his bag of saline. "Poor thing." One of them said. "Getting caught in an accident like that?"

"It's just fortunate that his family still visits him. But I heard that his older sister didn't visit even once after the first time."

"Really? How heartless can she be?" As the Two women gossiped, Sora's condition suddenly dropped to critical levels, causing them to panic.

"We're losing him!" The nurses cried, trying to stabilize the boy's condition. However, it was all futile as his breathing and heart stopped.

He was dead.

Later, one of the nurses fro before was placing a shroud over the body to conceal his face. They were going to inform the family about his passing soon after. But as the nurse was about to leave, a hand shot out from the fabric, causing her to scream in shock. From the arm, Sora slowly sat up, confusion evident on his face. However, his eyes briefly flashed to a milky white before reverting to their original color.

The nurse suddenly rushed out of the room to inform the doctors of the miracle. Shortly after, he was discharged from the hospital. His family was the first ones to greet him. Nami wrapped her arms around him tightly while crying loudly. His 'mother' joined in on the hug, but only a few tears leaked out. However, the only person who was not present was his older sister, Aki.

"Ano…Where is Aki-neechan?" Sora asked innocently. But Nami's face became one of disgust.

"She…isn't here." Their 'mother' said reluctantly. With no more room for the conversation, the two left while Sora requested that he would catch up later, hoping to clear his head some more. Instead of taking a few hours, he actually took an entire day.

During which, he punched the wall in agitation after Nami had told him how Aki did not visit him for two years. His kuckles were bleeding, and he felt a few bones were broken. But to his surprise, they immediately mended himself.

He pulled back his hand and examined it. _'What just happened?'_

"That, Sora-kun, is your new power." A new female voice explained in a cheerful tone.

Sora turned around to face the woman. She was shorter then him by about a few inches, which wasn't surprising at all since he grew in the past years. She was wearing a light blue business dress with blue boots, arm length gloves, and a blue headband. Her hair was colored black with blue highlights and was set in a bob cut.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can offer you a good deal." She smiled.

* * *

He finally managed to get himself together and got on the bus directed for home. However, Sora's eyes widened when he recognized his elder sister on the vehicle, who was kissing a man he didn't know.

They all got off and Sora walked off a different direction. Aki saw the man walking away and said "I have seen him before, I just can't seem to place it."

* * *

Aki and this man had knocked on the door and immediately, the door opened.

It was Nami that opened the door.

She glared at Aki and with harshness in her voice she said "What do you want?"

Aki looked at her and said "Hi sis. Can we come in?"

Nami reluctantly let them in and was still kinda worried for Sora and where he went off to yesterday.

Aki asked "Where is Sora?"

Nami said "Wouldn't you like to know."

Aki said "Okay, what is going on with you Nami?"

Nami said "It's your fault ya know? Sora blames himself but I know better than that."

She replied "What are you talking about?"

Nami was irritated and said "You. You had to go and leave us, didn't you? Because of you, Sora won't do shit around here."

Aki got depressed at how she affected Sora and said "I'm sorry. I had no other choice."

Nami just got pissed and said "Bull shit! You didn't have to stay there. The guy is dead! Do you know anything about us anymore? I suppose you didn't. You wouldn't even visit Sora once since that day!"

Aki said "Calm down. What happened?"

Nami breathed in and said "Sora never once smiled after you left. In fact, he went from passing and being gentle to being average and almost always rough with anyone. You should have never come here. Sora has sat in his room for month and only came out to use the restroom and go to school until the accident happened. It's been two fucking years but he finally regained consciousness. And you weren't even there to see him awake!"

Aki said "I see...So where is he now?"

Nami calmly said "I don't know. We were going to leave the hospital yesterday, but Sora stayed back to clear his head. It was supposed to be for a few hours, but we haven't seen him since yesterday."

Aki was saddened that she did all of this to her beloved Sora.

She said "Did he tell you where he was going?"

Sora popped out of nowhere and said "None of your business Aki. I'm going to my room. Nami, you're in charge of dinner tonight."

She began to protest and said "But..."

He walked over to her and said "No buts...You are doing dinner tonight. I am gonna lay down for a while."

She stopped and complied.

Aki saw how much control he gained over Nami and just watched a moody Sora walk to his room but stopped him and said "Sora, what is with you? Oh my god...your hand's hurt. Let me help."

Aki walked over and started to help him but he snatched his hand away from her.

He looked back at her with a mean look and said "You think you can help me now? I went through 2 years of this shit, most of which I was in a coma for. You wanna help, come back like 2 years ago then you can."

He turned around and she reached out to him in worry but could not touch him.

He walked away almost completely and she said "I'm sorry Sora. I really-"

He ran up to her and smacked her.

He said "No your not! Don't talk like you are. You will never know the pain I went through! Just leave me alone."

He walked away as she felt where he slapped her.

She silently said "Sora, Why?"

Nami walked over to Aki and said "That's what I was talking about. You can't just come in here and expect everything to be fine. Obviously, he knows something."

Aki ran to her old room, shut the door and sat in there, crying.

Sora could hear her crying her eyes out.

He felt bad for what he did but he thought 'I hate to hear her cry like that but she needs to learn. This will show her some of what I felt over the years, or month since I was unconscious.'

Aki finally stopped crying after 20 minutes had passed.

She was comforted by the man that was revealed to Nami as Makoto.

She was crying but then, once she stopped, he got her undressed.

They were going at it for 5 minutes and you could hear everything in Sora's room.

He sat there, building up frustration and destroying his room in the process.

Every time he seemed to calm down, Nami tried to peak her head in to see and each time, she saw his room in worse and worse condition.

He saw her walk in and said with a sigh "What do you want Nami?"

She said "It isn't always about what I want now is it? You deserve something too. I don't think that it is a good idea to trash your room though."

He said "Why is that? You did it. Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded and he said "You know, how me and Aki were close? Well we were 'close'."

She said "Yeah so what?"

He explained and said "No like we were really 'close'."

Her eyes widened in shock and said "Oh damn. I knew you were close but not that close. That explains why you beat yourself up over this. It's like you lost a part of you. It is a little too late now though. She didn't get the chance to tell you since you were mad but she is going get married."

Sora had rage in his eyes and sat there in silence.

Nami said "I really am sorry. You should talk to her."

Sora said "Yeah. I know she deserves to let me hear her out but part of me just wants to ignore her. Good night Nami."

She left and he crawled in bed.

Later, Aki decided that she wanted to make amends with Sora, so she walked in, but her eyes widened in disbelief.

In his room, she saw it completely tore up. Things turned over, clothes on the floor, a hole in the wall the size of a fist.

She saw him laying down in his bed and just staring at the ceiling.

She was saddened at the condition he was in.

He noticed her and said "What do you want Aki? Have you not tortured me enough?"

She said "I am sorry Sora. I asked you what you wanted but you said to leave."

He said "Yeah! And I have regretted it ever since! I only said that so you could live a normal life!"

She said "Well I'm sorry for honoring my brother's wishes. Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?"

He looked at her with a glare that got her scared of his answer. "For one, you left despite my pleas not to go. Two, you didn't even have the guts to visit me when I was in a coma! Three: You suddenly come back after two fucking years, saying that you are engaged and about to be married as you fuck your 'fiance' in the room right next to mine!"

He stood up and was now taller than her.

He walked up to her and lifted his hand.

She flinched, preparing to be struck.

It never came.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes slowly.

He moved her to sit down on his bed and she tried resisting but he overpowered her and placed her on the bed.

She sat there and he finally spoke up "I want to say that I forgive you. I really do. I just don't think I can though."

She said "I wish you could understand Sora. I am going to be married soon so you are a little too late on that one."

Sora sat in silence with clenched fists. "When I said, 'I hope your choices will lead you to happiness', I take those fucking **lies** back." He then got up and left the apartment.

He said to himself after he was out "I don't think that he deserves you. Quite frankly, I think he deserves to go to hell. Why did I think that it was a good idea to let her go?"

He walked away, hoping a stroll would clear his thoughts. But his ears picked up two familiar voices from earlier. It was Aki and Makoto.

* * *

Makoto was talking to Aki and said "What the hell was that back there? You should really try and make amends with him. I don't need bad family connections. I am going to be part of this family after all. Another thing Aki,...If he hears about this, both of you will be exposed."

He pulled out pictures of her and Sora having sex.

She said "No. Anything but that. The deal was that I marry you and Sora stays out of this."

Makoto smiled "Good girl. Now go be a good little bitch and talk with him. Actually, you know what? I'll do it." He then got up and left the apartment. But once he was out of earshot, he said, "Tch, that little son of a bitch. It's his fault for coming back to life."

* * *

Sora pressed his hands against his ears to drown out the spontaneous conversation. How was he able to even hear it? He was several blocks away from where they were. _'She was in that kind of relationship? She's being blackmailed!?' _he thought in shock. In the end, he shrugged the thoughts off and continued his walk.

Later, Sora stopped and sat down on the park bench, his head in his hands. "Just what am I supposed to do now?" he whispered to himself. He didn't hate his sister. In fact, he still loved her very much. But the amount of heartache he went through all this time was pretty unbearable.

"You can just die." An unknown voice answered.

Before Sora could respond, a length of rope appeared from nowhere and was coiled around his neck. The blonde teen clawed at the rope, trying to loosen the noose, but to no avail. As he was losing oxygen, he turned and saw his attacker.

It was Makoto.

"A pathetic excuse for a person like you should just die. It's all your fault you came back to life just to feel this shit again." He sneered.

Sora could only respond through strangled noises, but he soon slumped down when his lungs could take no more. Makoto removed the rope and said, "Don't worry; I'll take really good care of Aki." He smirked before walking away.

However, unbeknownst to him, Sora's eyes opened, regaining their pale milky white color. In addition, animal-like outlines appeared on his face briefly before he stood up once more. His human form then melded into what people would label as: a monster.

* * *

"We are leaving Aki." Makoto said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"But, what about Sora?"

"Forget about him. I don't think he'll be a problem anymore." He pushed her lightly into his car and moved to the driver's seat.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, quite nervous for the answer.

"Just shut up you don't have to know." he retorted as they drove. Soon after, they drove in silence as the rain fell heavily. Aki was too anxious to speak up while Makoto focused on the road. However, upon seeing a figure in the middle of it, he pulled the breaks, stopping only a few feet away from the person.

He got out of the car and yelled, "What the fuck's your problem you goddamn bastard! Do you wanna get run over?"

The figure remained silent. But responded by walking closer, allowing the headlights to illuminate his face, making Makoto go pale.

"...No...No...NO! But how!? I killed you!" he stammered out.

"What!?" Aki screamed out confused.

"Just shut up!" He yelled back at her before facing Sora. "And you. What do you want? Let me say this. I don't want to bear your grudge."

"What did I do to you? Tell me. Why is this happening to me?" Sora said in a dull monotone.

"You're someone who died. It's your fault for coming back alive. That is why I killed you. How did you even survive getting choked?"

"It's because I came back to life? No...No! It's not my fault."

"What? Are you saying it's mine? That bitch of a sister you have made her choice. And she chose me!"

"No...You black mailed her. I'm sure it is your fault. And I...WILL KILL YOU!" the blonde teen roared. Time seemed to slow down for a moment.

Sora's face took on the animal outlines once more, allowing his full transformation to be seen. His form rippled like water as bleak gray armor-like skin covered his body. His new form appeared to be interlocking plates that gave off the look of feathers. His feet were pointed talons resembling a bird's, the same with his hands. His head had the motif of a Phoenix, with raised, pointed feathers on his crown. What appeared to be a beak was folded flat on his face dead center, dividing it vertically.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!What the hell!? A MONSTER!" Makoto fell on his butt in shock as he crawled back. Sora punched him across the face and the man landed on the hood of his car.

He pulled himself up and jumped into the car quickly, ignoring Aki's pleas for answers, and drove off. However, Sora wouldn't let them get away. Two glorious wings of a bleak gray color spread from his back as he took to the skies.

Just when the adult man thought he had lost the monster, he saw that Sora was gaining on their tail fast. He flew over the car and landed in front of the vehicle on the road. Makoto, fear fueling his actions, was confident he could run the creature over so he sped up.

But oh how wrong he was.

With a loud cry, Sora raised his arm and slammed it on the hood of the car, stopping it cold. He then broke the windshiled with his other hand and pulled Makoto out, then threw him aside like a rag doll.

As he clawed the wall to get back up, he yelled. "That's it bitch! The wedding's off! And I am going to post those pictures of you having sex with your brother on the internet.

"No!" Aki cried as she got out of the ruined car. She was going to run to Makoto to stop him, but Sora beat her to it.

The man attempted to run away, but the Phoenix Orphenoch appeared in front of them in a flash. Just as he were about to turn around, the monster sliced his legs off in one swipe of its claws.

"Gagh!" He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his legs...or rather, the stumps that used to be their legs. But the femoral artery was intact so they would live. However, Sora was far from finished. He then slowly walked over and pressed his foot against the man's arm, and proceeded to press it into the ground. The cracking of bones echoed throughout the room, including the man's screams. His cohorts had then crapped their pants from sheer terror. It didn't stop until Sora pressed all the bones in his arm into dust. He did the same to the other arm, leaving the limbs to be useless.

"That's enough Sora, stop!" Aki begged.

Suddenly, his shadow begun to illuminate until an image of his human form appeared in it. "Stay out of this, Aki!" he extended a hand towards her, forming a wall of blue fire to cut off her advance.

The man known as Makoto was crying for mercy, but would receive none. Sora flipped him over, and then stomped onto his crotch with enough force to dent a moving truck. Each adult man screeched like little girls.

"Do stay alive…it's not even half over." He said while he pressed the point of his sword to the top of the bandana man's balls.

"Wh-what are you gonna do!?" he squeaked.

In one fluid motion, and cries of suffering, Sora relieved the man of his testicles. He then followed up by severing his manhood. The neutered man despite the extreme torture he went through chose to foolishly threaten him.

"Y-you'll never get away with this…! When the copst…You'll-!" He didn't even finish the sentence as Sora kicked him in the face. He then raised his claws and impaled them through the man's spine. He could no longer move. But his senses still functioned, which prolonged their nightmare. It was amazing how he didn't pass out yet.

With a snap of his fingers, Sora set the man's body ablaze in blue fire. But at a low enough temperature so that he would feel the pain. A moment later, the flames died down, leaving charred a mass of flesh. But he was burned on the surface. Even then, his features had become disfigured. Makoto could no longer be seen as a man or even human for that matter as his bodies were maimed to the point of being unrecognized.

"Please…spare me." He pitifully begged/croaked. But Sora wouldn't have a word of it as he stomped on the man's head, cracking the concrete from the sheer force. He then picked him up by the throat and raised him up.

Quietly, a mass of energy was formed him his hand. The energy began to elongate and harden, forming a double edged katana with a set of wings placed in the guard. He stabbed the blade through the man's heart, burning it to nothing. He then dropped the body onto the ground and faced Aki, who unconsciously backed away.

"Aki-neechan…He won't harm you anymore." He reassured as he caressed her cheek. She was shaking from absolute terror the entire time.

But soon after, the body had begun to inch closer to them using it's arms. Its eyes glowed a pale milky white before it started to disintegrate, causing Aki to scream in fight. Sora turned to face it, and begun to witness the carcass finally dissolving to dust. But to add insult to injury, Sora stepped up and stomped on the disintegrating mass of flesh with his taloned foot, speeding up the process as Makoto was nothing more than a pile of ash.

Sora faced back to Aki, who tired to run away, but was too scared to do so. The blonde teen reverted back to his human form and walked closer to her. He then cupped her cheeks. Before she could pull away, Sora locked his lips with hers. He inserted his tongue into her mouth as they moved for dominance. She eventually melded into the kiss; she had missed the feeling for so long. It was slightly different now that Sora was taking the initiative.

He broke off the contact, but she panted, wanting more. Sora looked her into the eyes with a gentle gaze and said, "I won't let any man harm you like that again. Even though you left, I could never hate you for it. I loved you too much. I will watch over you."

"Sora..." she began. But was cut off as Sora punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. He then took her into his arms and assumed his Orphenoch form and flew back to the apartment. He quietly sneaked through the window and laid her down on the bed. He briefly turned back to his human form and kissed her on the lips once more. Saying one last quiet goodbye, he flew off the terrace.

A while later, he landed in the same spot he was yesterday where he punched the wall. Looking to his left, he saw a blue convertible car pull up. Thw window rolled down to reveal the same woman from before in the driver's seat, as well as a man dressed in a business suit.

"So...have you decided on your answer?" The man asked.

Without hesitation, Sora nodded in acceptance, causing the man and woman to smile. The man extended his hand, and Sora shook it.

"Excellent! Sora Aoi, welcome to Smart Brain."

* * *

Hi again. After reading the ending of the Aki Sora manga, as well as some of the Aki Sora fanfics, I decided to write this. I actually got the name Makoto based off the guy, Makoto Itou from School Days.

So far, it's only a one shot, but it may change.

Well, see ya. Please review. The decision of making this into a story is all on you readers.


	2. Kabuto: Frozen Speed

**AN: I have gotten this idea from watching Kabuto and Freezing. Here is a sneak peek for Kabuto**

Idea 2: Kabuto: Frozen Speed.

Chapter 1: Beginning

* * *

While Novas were public knowledge, the information regarding another alien race has been regarded as a secret to the public, until a few years ago. At that time, a meteor struck the Shijuku area, reducing most of the city to a wasteland. And from the ruins and crater, green insectoid monsters spawned. It was later revealed that the alien life forms had the ability to mimic virtually any aspect of a person: Their appearance, voice, habits, even memories. They were given the name: Worms.

It was also around this time that Kazuha Aoi was dying in the midst of duty. Her stigmata were corroding her body, and she was on her way to death. But the finishing blow was delivered by a Worm who appeared instantly at the time. The truth regarding her passing was kept secret. They public learned that she died from her Stigmata, but it was only a farce. Only a select few people knew the truth.

One of them was the victim's little brother, Kazuya Aoi. However, he didn't know of the truth until two years later, when he was still in middle school.

Ever since then, Kazuya became a part of ZECT, an organization that was created to combat the invaders and protect humanity. Society has become wary of the new threat, but most only focus on the Nova as the greater danger. Many regular people have difficulty fighting Worms. Usually trained ZECT Soldiers stood a chance. The same goes for Pandoras. However, this alien race somehow possesses the ability to move at near-light speed, allowing them to easily run from, or out maneuver the Pandoras.

The young Aoi's wish was simple: defeat the Worms.

* * *

Time passed. And Kazuya was enrolled in West Genetics due to his stigmata body. But another reason for his enrollment was to investigate any type of Worm activity in the Area. ZECT had suspicions that Worms were hiding out in the school or in the city around it.

There, he met Bridgette L. Satellizer, the woman who was titled "The Untouchable Queen", strongest second year Pandora, and greatly resembled Kazuya's deceased sibling.

Their first meeting was rather…rocky as Kazuya just hugged Satellizer out of nowhere calling her his sister, while she and her opponent, Ganessa Roland, were in the middle of the Carnival. Since she was unable to defend herself against her opponent, she lost the Carnival and became the 2nd-ranked second-year Pandora.

And later, The Untouchable Queen wanted a rematch against Ganessa, who happily complied. In the middle of their battle, they both activated their Pandora modes. But were interrupted by Eilse and

During lunch, Kazuya made two friends during his time there. A first year blonde male named Arthur Crypton, who also happened to be the limiter of Ganessa Roland, as well as his roommate. And a first year Pandora with short brown hair named Kaho Hiiragi, who was a classmate to both boys and their class representative.

The Lunchroom was rather spectacular, there were various meals from all across the world, that appear to have been from 4-star restaurants. Yet the majority of the students stood in the line for Burger Queen. It was around that time where Satellizer arrived in the cafeteria, and everyone in the Burger Queen line separated like the Red Sea did for Moses.

Only a bit later, Kazuya followed Satellizer to the roof to ask her to be her limiter, but was interrupted by a third year Pandora named Miyabi Kanazuki, who wanted to add Kazuya to her collection of Limiters. Naturally, the first year refused, but was dragged in and beaten up by Miyabi's limiters.

However, Kazuya, in his anger, nullified the Limiters' freezing field, allowing Satellizer to move. And her rage couldn't be described in words. In a flash, she decimated Miyabi's limiters, nearly killing them before turning towards the Pandora. The Untouchable Queen swiftly punches her and jumps on her, delivering a flurry of punches to her face. Miyabi begged her to stop, but the blonde did not listen as she summoned her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood, and stabbed Miyabi in the chest and twisting it.

But before she proceeded to kill the 3rd year, Kazuya begged her to stop. Soon after, the Student Body President, Chiffon Fairchild, arrived on the scene. She was notified of the incident by Arthur, and Chiffon's friend, Ticy Phennel. While she ordered Satellizer to stop, one glare from the blonde Pandora caused the President to hide behind Ticy but still made the demand.

But since then, their relationship started to smooth out as she didn't attack him like she did with other males that so much as accidentally touch her. She was actually starting to open up to him. And another incident involved the 5th ranked 3rd year student Ingrid chose to fight against Satellizer after she nearly killed Miyabi. She even allowed her to find a limiter for the battle.

However, Satellizer chose to ambush her instead by sneaking into her dorm. The battle then shifted outside on the school grounds. Satellizer surprised Ingrid using Accel, but she became overwhelmed by the 3rd-years Tempest Turn. After Satellizer fell to the ground from her opponent's attack Ingrid started to pull out Satellizer's stigmata, proclaiming that for rebelling against an upperclassmen, her stigmata were forfeit. But she became distracted when her Limiter, Leo, arrived on the scene. It created a chance for Satellizer to leap away.

Ingrid vowed to activate her Ereinbar Set and forcefully take her stigmata. But due to her adherence for the rules, she gave Satellizer one last chance to get a Limiter so that the fight would be even. She called out to the first-year's dormitory if anyone was willing to be Satellizer's Limiter, and only one answered by arriving on the battle field, Kazuya Aoi. But his face was hidden by the shadows.

Ingrid was genuinely surprised that someone would actually comply with the request. But she warned the newcomer that by doing so, he would be siding with a rule-breaker and she would ground him to dust along with The Untouchable Queen. But Kazuya, still hidden by the shadows, said it was fine as he never intended to break any rules or defy an upperclassmen, but he couldn't let Satellizer fight alone.

The battle went where Kazuya neutralized Ingrid's Limiter's Freezing, allowing Satellizer to fight back. Further into the fight, Ingrid activated her Pandora mode and pressed her attack on Satellizer. Kazuya claimed that Ingrid's dedication to upholding the rules was meaningless. However, The 3rd-year only saw this as the first year was calling the death of Marin, her closest friend, meaningless. She maintained her Pandora mode despite being at her limit and rushed at the 2nd-year.

However, Kazuya stood in between both Pandoras and proclaimed that Marin performed a commander's duty in making decisions. He reminded Ingrid that Marin could've retreated, yet she chose to stay and fight and defend the civilians, and accepted her death as a Pandora. Ingrid stopped in realization that she only focused on her friend's death and not her motives. He then asked if her friend's death had any meaning to her then slapped her across the face. Ingrid soon broke down crying when she thought she had been looking down on her friend this whole time.

After the battle, Satellizer had begun to open up to Kazuya, albeit slightly, after fighting with her. But to him, it was strange. He wasn't notified of much Worm appearances during his time as a student there. And it plagued him. It was probably because there were no worms in the area, or they were waiting for a chance.

* * *

Most recently, Kazuya was attacked by city thugs. However, he was saved by a teenage girl named Rana Linchen using her martial arts skills.

Later, the duo met up with Arthur and Kaho, who had the day off. However, they were soon re-encountered by the city thugs. Although, they seemed quiet compared to before.

"What do you guys want?" Kazuya questioned.

"Are you back for more ~De Arimasu?" Rana readied herself for a possible fight.

However, instead of responding with words, the thugs' bodies were coated in a gleaming outline before changing form. In their places were monsters that resembled green humanoid insects. Their initial appearance was similar to a larva with a single shell that covered their head and back. Their arms were built in a way similar to humans, but on their right hand were three long yellow claws. They had a armor-like, green exoskeleton covering their arms and lower halves. But their faces were part of the most disturbing feature. Their mouths were lip-less but had two rows of white teeth. In place of their eyes were green skeletal fingers that extended to its chest, which looks like folded insect arms with short, yellow spikes.

However, only one remained in human form.

"Wh-what are these things!?" Arthur cried. He unconsciously backed up from fear.

* * *

**(Flashback)_  
_**

"Those damn brats. That girl will pay." The lead thug declared. They had just finished licking their wounds after getting beaten up by Rana. So now, they were plotting vengeance. His lackeys yelled out in agreement. They were thinking of ways to humiliate the Tibetan girl and even kill the boy Kazuya. But their thoughts ceased when they looked what stood behind their leader.

"What are you gawking at!?" The lead thug turned around, but froze upon what he saw. Before his eyes…were himself and his subordinates. But in his thoughts, it didn't make sense since all three of them were standing where they were.

"What the-Bleragh!" The man cried out as his doppelganger grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. The replicas of his fellow thugs did the same. The copies were coated in a gleaming outline before changing form. In their places were green humanoid insects.

"UWAAAA! WHA-!?" But the thug's cries were cut off as the incestoid used its sharp claws to cut through his chest, then sprayed his body with a liquid from its mouth, instantly melting the man to a puddle. The others did the same to the struggling lackeys. However, the last one just snapped his victim's neck and yanked its head off.

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

"Worms!" Kazuya cried, which in turn, answered Arthur's question.

Rana was preoccupied with the Worm on the right. While she was able to hold her own in combat, the Worm's ability to move at near light speed left her at a disadvantage. But that didn't mean she didn't manage to land a few hits. Just as she went in for a jump kick, the Worm vanished in a blur.

"Where did it go-De Arimasu?" Rana whipped her head around, searching for her target. But her question was answered when it appeared in front of her. Before she could react it dealt a swift strike to her abdomen, stunning her briefly, before swatting her aside with its claw. The Tibetan girl got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Not willing to give up so easily.

Kaho fought against the one on the left. Since they weren't human, she wasn't restricted by the laws of a Pandora. She materialized her Volt Weapon, which was a pair of wakizashi. She swung her blades at the alien, but the Worm just caught the weapon and threw it aside. It then impaled its claw into her legs before she could retreat, making her screech in pain.

"Kaho!" Arthur yelled. But he was cut off as the remaining Worm grabbed him by the throat. The green alien slowly tightened his grip to crush the teen's windpipe. Arthur gagged as he tired to pry himself free. As the 1st-year student was losing consciousness, the Worm who had him by the throat changed its form into Arthur. Only on his face held a sinister smirk, scaring the poor teen further.

Unable to contain his rage any longer, Kazuya roared. "ENOUGH!" Suddenly, a freezing field erupted from where he stood, completely paralyzing the Worms. Kazuya immediately rushed towards the man that held Arthur by the throat and punched it in the face hard, causing it to lose its grip and allowed Arthur to go free. He followed up by grabbing something from his shirt pocket. It appeared to be a tiny toy gun, but in reality, it was a handgun that all members of ZECT carry when faced against a Worm. He shot a few rounds into the green alien, forcing it back.

However, as the surge of adrenaline faded, so did the Freezing field.

Despite his exhaustion, he raised his gun again and fired at all of the Worms. The bullets did damage, albeit slightly. However, it did catch the monsters attention as they turned to face Kazuya now. But he wasn't fazed by this as he kept firing. However, one of the aliens moved into hyper speed and blindsided him, knocking him into the air and flew like a rag-doll until he impacted against the building wall. His gun clattered on the ground before one of the Worms stepped on it.

Kazuya, while in pain, took out his cell phone. "I've got…to call…Tadakoro-san and Misaki-san." He struggled to press the buttons, but one of the Worm appeared before him and kicked him aside, knocking his cell phone away in the process.

"Kazuya! Are you alright?" Arthur rushed to his side while Rana remained with Kaho. The young Aoi reached for his cell, but was cut off by the disguised Worm. Despite his fatigue, Kazuya had no choice but to initiate Freezing again in order to create their escape. They couldn't fight the Worm under these conditions.

However, as soon as he raised his hand to activate it, the sound of wooden sandals clattering on top of stone caught their attention. They turned to face the approaching figure, whose appearance was that of a black haired male teen that was around their age. He was wearing a gray shirt and pants, and strangely, was holding a bowl of tofu in his hand. What stood out the most however was the silver belt wrapped around his waist. Its appearance was mechanical, with a buckle that had a black rectangle that was silver in the center and looked like a loading dock. But Kazuya recognized it since he it was shown to him before in ZECT.

_'That's the…'_

"Who are you?" One of the Worms in Arthur's form asked.

The man walked toward the West genetics students and stopped then pointed to the sky. "Obaa-chan said this…"Walking the Path of Heaven…the man who will rule over all…"…My name is…Tendou Souji." The name rang a bell of familiarity in Kazuya's head.

"S-Souji?" Kazuya was wide-eyed upon seeing the familiar face.

The teen gave a faint smile. "It's been a while…Kazuya." The disguised Worm shifted to its true form and all of them faced the new comer. But from nowhere, a small red blur appeared and smashed into the green beings. The blur landed in Souji's hand, from there, its appearance can be distinguished as a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle.

"Hold this." He handed the bowl of tofu to Kazuya, who took it confusingly. The black haired teen then faced the green insects.

"Let's do this partner!" The metal beetle said.

"Henshin." Souji then placed said beetle across the slot on his belt.

"**HENSHIN!"**

The voice sounded from the belt. The man became encased in hexagon patterns until all that was left was an armored warrior.

Souji now sported bulky silver armor with bits of red over a black bodysuit. He wore black boots with silver plating that ran down to his ankles. The outer part of his legs had silver plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver rings. He also had the same colored plating on his knees and on the sides of his thighs. His shoulders sported bulky metal armor with rounded ends, the underside of it being red while the rest was silver. On the front and back of the shoulder guards was a silver metal orb that acted as the joint. On his left shoulder was a symbol that was similar to a rhinoceros beetle with the word ZECT across it.

His arms were also plated with silver segmented armor and his arms were bound by silver jointed gauntlets. The chest plate of his armor was silver but had an upper red piece that wrapped around his neck. He had a small V-shaped antenna on the top of his helmet. A single blue plate was set under the silver armor of his helmet at the front, acting as a visor; the edges around the plate were trimmed in red. He also appeared to have a silver mouth plate. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

"Amazing ~De Arimasu!" Rana was wide-eyed. She soon felt objects on her back resonating with the teen. It was just like the feeling she got from Kazuya, but on a greater scale.

"Th-That's the…Masked Rider System!" Kazuya said upon revelation.

"Masked…Rider System? What's that?" Kaho asked.

"You guys know of ZECT, right?" They nodded in response. "It was only revealed to members of ZECT recently, but it's the organization's newest weapon to combat against the Worm."

Even with their long, sharp claws, the Worms are unable to land much damage on Kabuto due to the bulky armor. He knocked their arms away and followed up with a set of punches to push them back. He then pulled out his own weapon. Its appearance was similar to that of a gun that is colored mostly silver and black. An ax blade attached to the butt of the gun's handle and a black arc running parallel to the gun barrel attached the muzzle to the main part of the weapon. This is the Kabuto Kunai Gun. He fired multiple ion beam blasts at the Worms. He continued the assault by switching his grip top the barrel of the gun and using its Ax mode. He quickly slashed the oncoming worm and punched it aside.

Then, two of the worms' color grew red as its body temperature rose. Kabuto and Kazuya knew that they were molting. Their old forms peeled off and were discarded as new ones took their place. They both had multiple pairs of insect legs sticking out of their body; as well as sporting dark brown exoskeletons that were thin and lanky. A Pair of pincers took the place of their mouths and their red eyes glared at the armored man. In short, their new forms resembled those of a centipede.

Souji, in response, flicked the horn of the mechanical beetle, causing electricity to run across the armor as the bulky sections of it rose up, and appeared ready to pop off at any moment.

"Cast off." Souji then pulled the horn completely across.

"**CAST OFF!"** Kabuto's outer armor pieces flew off at a fast rate, hitting the Worms in the still retained the black bodysuit, but no longer sported the bulky plating. Now, he was equipped with a sleek red armor. His legs still had the side armor plating and his feet retained the metal boots, but now lacked the extra outer armor. Nearly all the segmented armor on his arms was gone as well, leaving a single piece of silver plating to cover the sides and forearms. His forearm plates also connected with the silver wristbands which in turn connected with a Black Hand guard trimmed with silver on each hand. His shoulders were now less bulky, the top being a shiny red color while trimmed with silver and the outer part being flat yet rounded.

His chest plate was more pronounced, nearly being entirely crimson save for the silver that lined around his ribs and back. A black line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two pectoral and two abs plates.

His helmet had gone through a great change from before. Free of the silver armor that encased it, the helmet was mostly red in color with silver and black on the bottom. Black linings ran around the headpiece through the silver area, making it more distinguishable and resemble a beetle. On the top of his helmet was a small silver horn. A long red horn that resembles a beetle attached to the chin of the helmet rose up and attached to a slot above the blue visor, separating the visor into two eye pieces.

He was now Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form.

"**CHANGE BEETLE!"**

The centipede Worm on the left charged in first. But Kabuto retaliated with a swift punch followed with a spinning roundhouse kick. It appeared as if his attacks had more power now that he was free of the bulky armor.

The Worms then charged at their enemy, but grew to a blur.

Kabuto pressed a button on the side of his belt. "Clock up!"

"**CLOCK UP!"**

* * *

(Inside Clock Up)

The red beetle Kamen Rider took out a gun from the side of his belt and began shooting the Worms. One fell victim to his attack as it exploded in a green burst of smoke. He detached his weapons gun, upon doing so, unsheathed a short, gold-colored dagger. Kabuto jumped on the side of the building and kicked himself off, landing a punch on the Worm's face. He then knocked it off balance with a sweep kick and slashed it with his blade, destroying the other one.

He re-sheathed his short blade back into the Kunai Gun and fired another set of ion beams at the remaining Worm.

* * *

"**CLOCK OVER!"**

(Outside of Clock Up)

"What was that?" All the four teens could see were blurs across the battlefield. They didn't think even a single Accel turn had such velocity.

But it didn't stop there as Souji continued to attack the Worm with his Kunai. Said monster tried to block the attacks with the shell plating on its arms, but it failed when Kabuto feinted using his Kunai and switched to a side kick at the last moment, impacting it in the chest.

As the last centipede Worm struggled to stand, Souji pressed the button on top of the Kabuto Zecter.

"**1! **(He made his way toward the remaining Worm) **2! **(Looked for a reasonable distance)** 3!"**

Souji pulled the horn of the Zecter back to its original position.

"Rider… Kick." The then pulled the horn back once more.

"**RIDER KICK!"**

Energy surged from his horn and made its way down to Kabuto's leg.

The Molted Worm charged at the Kamen Rider, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face in turn.

Said monster started to spasm from the energized impact before exploding in plume of green, burning smoke.

As the battle ended, the Kabuto Zecter flew off the belt and flew away, undoing Souji's transformation upon doing so.

"Whoa...So that's the power of...the Masked Rider...System..." Kazuya got out, but he soon fell unconscious from fatigue of initializing Freezing earlier.

Souji then turned around to face the West Genetics Students. But his attention was drawn to the two first years that were injured. He moved over and helped his old friend up.

"We need to get them back to the school. Our medical facilities would help." Arthur put in.

"Lead the way." Souji said as he dragged Kazuya while Rana took care of Kaho. But the teen wearing gray stopped and faced Arthur. "Can you get the tofu? I need it to make dinner later." The blonde teen was confused by the random statement, but complied.

* * *

**Later...At West Genetics Recovery Room...**

Kazuya and Kaho were in recovering. The latter having her injuries healed while the former was resting from fatigue. Arthur had already went to find The Untouchable Queen since they thought she deserved to know of what happened to Kazuya. Souji was in the same room as his friend, watching over him. He was still holding the bowl of tofu.

In the waiting area was Rana, who was preoccupied with her thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Rana was kneeling before an elderly man, who had a wise and kind disposition.

"Never forget, Rana...The "Tears of Kunlun" dwells within your body. There will definitely be a time in your life where you will befriend your soulmate." He said.

"A time where I will befriend my soulmate ~De Arimasu-ka?" She repeated in question.

"That's correct." He answered. "There is no man in our village that resonates with your "Tears of Kunlun," but...the world is vast...You should travel to the place which houses people who hold something similar to your "Tears of Kunlun.". That place is called "Genetics". However, if you go there, you ill also encounter your soul mate. A man who is able to make your "Tears of Kunlun" tremble and who is able to move swifter than the wind. In other words, that man is your soul mate...

* * *

_Flashback end..._

Rana was still deep in her thoughts, but based on the observed facts, came to a conclusion. _'A man who is able to make my "Tears of Kunlun" tremble...who is able to move swifter than wind...'_ Her main point of focus was on Kamen Rider Kabuto, or Tendou Souji.

_'At last, I've met...That man ~De Arimasu!'_

* * *

**Meanwhile in a dorm room...**

"Geez...What's taking Kazuya so long?" a certain blonde Pandora sighed. Bridget L. Satellizer was in her room, waiting for the 1st year student to arrive. He was already an hour late for their assigned meeting.

As a knock came to her door, her attention was immediately focused upon it, thinking it was Kazuya.

"Satellizer-senpai. Are you there?"

Her face was set in a frown of disappointment before turning into a soft smile. She got up. "Wait, I'm opening the door right now. How long were you planning on making a person wait?" She said as she opened the door. But she paused once she saw that it wasn't Kazuya but Arthur standing in front of her.

"Ah...I didn't mean to bother you so late, but...there was something urgent I need to inform you about." He said.

"What is it?"

"Well...Kazuya is hospitalized in the Academy's recovery room. I heard today was going to be your "first time" so i thought you might have been witing here."

As soon as he finished explaining what took place that afternoon, Satellizer moved him aside and rushed to the recovery room. By the time she got there and turned the corner, she saw Rana waiting on one of the chairs in front of Kazuya's room.

The Tibetan girl noticed the blonde and asked, "Are you...?"

But she cut her off. "Where's Kazuya?"

"You're Kazuya's friend ~De Arimasuka? Don't worry ~De Arimasu. Kazuya-san is going to be awake soon ~De Arimasu! In a bit, we'll be able to see him. Let's wait here until then ~De Arimasu."

"Wait...Together with you?" Satellizer's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you waiting?"

"I am Rana Linchen. I'm just waiting for my soul mate ~De Arimasu." She smiled happily. However, this fact shocked Satellizer, as she merely assumed that the so called soul mate was Kazuya.

"What? Soul mate!?"

"Yes, he is the only man who is able to resonate with my "Tears of Kunlun" ~De Arimasu. That's why I'm here protecting this hospital room from danger. As he is my soul mate, you could say it's natural I'm acting this way ~De Arimashou."

But this answer, as Satellizer didn't know who Rana was talking about, sparked her slowly building rage. "What...are you?" The question got Rana's attention. "Are you a student here? Are you a Pandora?" She asked with a heavy glare.

_'What's with this person ~De Arimasuka? Suddenly emitting a murderous intent?'_ Rana thought. "This place is referred to as :Genetics" ~De Arimasuka? To answer you exactly, it would be, "not yet"." She answered the Untouchable Queen. "Starting tomorrow, I will be enrolled as a transfer student to Genetics Academy ~De Arimasu. If you are a student here, then I hope we can get along in the future ~De Arimasu." She smiled.

"There is no way Kazuya is your soul mate." She countered.

"Eh? I'm not talking about Kazuya. I'm speaking of his friend ~De Arimasu." she replied in a confused manner.

"Wha...His friend? Who do you mean?" As she finished speaking, the man in question stepped out of the room, lacking the bowl of tofu in his hand. He then noticed the two girls and faced toward them.

"Who are you?" The blonde Pandora asked.

"My name is Tendou Souji. Kazuya was my friend when we were children." Souji answered, surprising Satellizer.

"You're his friend?"

"That's right." He nodded.

"It was amazing-De Arimasu. Tendou-kun transformed into this awesome hero and defeated the Worms-De Arimasu." Rana smiled brightly.

"Worms? Here? But there haven't been any reports about them for weeks." Satellizer said. The blonde Pandora knew the Worms well ever since the incident years ago. But she never would've expected they infested this area of all places.

"Activity may have been quiet, but that doesn't mean you should let your guards down."

Just then, Arthur came from around the corner. "Senpai, Rana-san. The doctors said Hiiragi-san is awake. We should go see her."

"But wait...I need to see Kazuya." Satellizer protested.

"Don't worry, I'll let him know you're here." Souji assured. But before Satellizer could retort, Rana was already pulling her arm away. Once the three were gone, Souji re-entered Kazuya's room, to see his friend awake.

"Are you alright Kazuya?"

"Yeah. I was just tired. Thanks for the help earlier."

"No problem. I was just passing by and saw my friend in trouble. I thought I should help."

"I haven't seen you in years. Not since that day." Kazuya was talking about the meteorite incident years ago. "But how were you able to get that belt? ZECT hasn't even chosen who would use it yet."

Souji's expression changed, signifying Kazuya is treading on forbidden ground. "Things...happened. And this belt and I have a long history together." He answered.

"...Okay, I'll leave the matter alone. But I'm still surprised you took down those Worms easily. ZECT, under normal circumstances would have more casualties than wounded." Kazuya said, knowing full well the outcome of a normal fight against the Worm, given he was sent to record information.

"Of course, those Worms were no match for me." He said proudly.

"I didn't think you would become so arrogant." Kazuya stated bluntly.

Souji just shrugged and said, "Obaa-chan said this: Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way." The quote made Kazuya sweat drop.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I understand the logic behind those words."

Souji just patted him on the shoulder saying, "Don't worry. You will understand one day. Obaa-chan is a wise woman."

Seeing as they were strying from the main topic, Kazuya decided to get back on track.

"But for as long as I've been at West Genetics, there haven't seemed to be any Worm appearances until recently." Kazuya said.

"That's the thing. I've heard that the Worms' activity has been increasing lately. There is a possibility that this school would not be an exception. So I'm joining as a 1st-year student." Souji responded.

"Say what!?" Kazuya questioned in surprise. He clearly didn't expect for his friend to make such a proposal. "But how? I don't think they'll let you join just like that."

"It's like I said. Besides, I already gained permission from Sister Margaret. Plus, ZECT may not be enough to handle this threat on their own."

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
